When a Weeb's Dream comes true
by Tobi Yaza
Summary: Lincoln Loud is granted a headband that let's him perform a number of various techniques and jutsu like a certain blonde ninja icon we know and love, while also impressing his sisters. This also pokes fun at Weeaboo culture, but in a satiracle tone, so please don't get trigger. Better summary discription in the story itself. 3 shot story. Rated due to swearing and upcoming violence
1. Chapter 1

**When a Weeb's Dream comes true**

**Disclaimers I don't own the Loud House, the Loud house is property of Nickelodeon, Viacom, and the creative mind and creator Chris Savino. **

**Also in spite of the obvious references, this is by no means a true crossover in my opinion, but more like what would happen if one day to anyone, which meant practically everyone who is or was a Weeaboo or has had Chuunibyou, if there fantasy's became a reality.**

**And before anyone asks, yes I was a Weeb, but now that I know how to actually speak, write, and read Japanese and that fact my selection of manga and anime isn't solely from the shonen genre, I can label myself as an Otaku.**

**One more thing to anyone who doesn't know, which I would assume is a very small minority, what is a Weeaboo or being a Weeb, it's when either you or a friend you know are known for not only running with your arms back like they do in Naruto or doing the Kamehameha religiously, but also performing a 1,000 years of pain to you and your friends, while Chuunibyou follows the exact concept of a Weeb, but it generally means you're referring to person from Japan who dresses in a unique manner, putting their right hand over their face, covered in workout tape, wearing either a cape of duster, and will generally speak in either English or German using words that sound cool and call themselves like this. 'My name is Garnet, son of Lady Sloth, husband to Satan's daughter, I am the infamous knight who is bound to protect the twin siblings of earth and time'.**

**Sounds savvy and informative, I hope so, now onto the story.**

Lincoln Loud and Clyde McBride, 2 best friends with a sharing love to their favorite comic book super hero Ace Savvy, Flippy's from Flip's, videogames, and overall do-gooders.

But of course both boy's have their own share of differences, be it how Clyde lives with his 2 fathers and Lincoln with his mom and dad and 10 sisters, or how Clyde likes mayo and Lincoln likes mustard.

To them, those are the minor differences, while the major is how Lincoln not only has a love for western comics, but also Japanese manga and anime.

On 2 occasions Lincoln tried to get Clyde into anime, his first attempt was watching Tiger Ball Z at the McBride residence, to which both fathers pulled the plug on, literally and figuratively.

The second time, Lincoln screwed the pooch when he tried to show Clyde SnG or commonly known in the states Attack on Goliath, resulted in the poor preteen refraining from watching anything that's anime related.

Still it didn't deter Lincoln from doing the things he enjoys, especially when it comes down to his all time favorite anime Hinata Shippuden, which was running on its final arc and season at the moment.

Even back during the early 2,000's when Hinata began airing for the first time, Lincoln was so hooked on the series since he first watched it, and with the series now ending he wanted at least start some sort of a collection to show his support and dedication to the series finally coming to an end.

So after saving his allowance and whatever pocket money he could find in the couch, Vanzilla, and on the floor from point A to point B for the past 2 weeks, Lincoln now has saved enough money for the one thing any true Hinata fan should at least own.

"Thank you, come again Lincoln" called the owner of the local comic book and collector's store as Lincoln finished purchasing what he's so desperately wanted since they had it in store.

"Oh boy, I've been waiting you forever" Lincoln said giddily as he began to remove from its package, his Hinata headband, from the village he's from the Land of fire, which was a cyclone circle in the center of fire with wavy flames burning upwards on a blue cloth, made out of real steel.

Wrapping it proudly on his forehead and with a tight tug, there was only one thing left for Lincoln to do, and that was to run like how they do like in Hinata, or as it's commonly known by fans that ninja run or running like a ninja no jutsu.

Not caring who looked at him or the occasional taunt from someone he knew it school, Lincoln felt so awesome nothing was going to stop him as he continued to run home.

That is until he tripped on the steps to his house and slammed head first into the front door.

"Ow" groaned Lincoln as he clutch his aching head, before someone opened the front door for him.

"Hey Lincoln" cooed Leni with a smile, oblivious to the head trauma Lincoln had just sustained, "Hey Leni" Lincoln still clutching his head as he staggered his way back on his feet.

"You should like, remember to open the door before entering, I know that's happened to me a few times" said Leni as she turned to enter the kitchen but completely forgot about the door and ran into out, "Ouch".

Helping his sister to step away from the door, Lincoln closed the door behind him before hopping on the couch and began to use one of the many streaming services the Loud family uses, though this one was mainly to his use, and it was Munchyroll.

It was a new episode of Hinata Shippuden as it came to the ultimate climatic battle between Hinata and his long time best friend, rival, brother in arms, and to the various cringy yaoi fan art and fanfiction, Sanosuke.

It was epic as the 2 fought over the same waterfall where Hinata failed to rescue and save Sanosuke originally, but this time was different.

As both shonen rivals and heroes charged up their signature jutsu for the last time, where one will stand and one will fall, before both jumping towards each other.

"_And there you have it folks, Buster Jonesy of the San Francisco Giants striking out…_" said the TV commentator as the current program was now MLB.

"Lynn! I was watching that" said Lincoln angrily, "Sorry Lincoln, but I gotta see this game" smiled Lynn as she held the remote to the TV, "Come on Lynn I was here first".

"Lynn, you know the rules, Lincoln was there first, even if it means he's watching those stupid ninja cartoons for the next hour" said Lori as she didn't look away from her phone.

"First of all, it's anime from Japan, not cartoons from America" Lincoln said as he looked at Lynn before she tossed the remote back to her brother while grumbling under her breath.

"And secondly, Hinata and Hinata Shippuden is not stupid, it's the greatest anime in the world right now to have such a mass following since Tiger Ball Z" Lincoln said as he continued back to his program.

"Yeah, and Ace Savvy fans are the most coolest people since Washinton Park fans" said Lori, "I may be a huge Mick Swagger fan, but Washinton Park kicks ass Lori, plus I caught you singing 'Shadow of the Day' like 2 days ago dude" said Luna as she made her way into the living room.

"If you ask me, In the end it doesn't even matter~. Hahaha, get it" joked Luan, "Leave the music related puns to me dude" said Luna but still fist bumped her roommate for the clever world play.

"Could you guys keep it down, I'm trying to watch the final episode of Hinata Shippuden" said Lincoln as the conclusive battle between Hinata and Sanosuke ended in a draw, but Sanosuke agreed to come back home and Hinata was revered as the greatest hero.

Leaving there brother to his program, Lincoln ultimately choose to rewind and watch the episode given the distraction he had from his sisters, and this time he took it all in that he was left in tears of joy over the happy ending, before viewing the trailer of the 'Last Hinata Movie'.

"Oh boy, it's gonna be awesome I gotta ask mom and dad to preorder those tickets for me" Lincoln said happily as he ran into the kitchen where his parents were at.

"Hey mom, dad can you guys give me money to preorder some movie tickets for me" asked Lincoln happily, "Is this movie family friendly" asked Rita the mother of the Loud family.

"It's a movie for all ages as it serves as the conclusion to the world of Hinata and Hinata Shippuden as it centers around Hinata himself and his unrequited crush Naruto" explained Lincoln.

"I don't know Lincoln, it may not be a movie your sisters want to see" said Lynn Sr., "Please I really want to see this movie" begged Lincoln as he clasped his hands together and was on his knees.

"If you can convince your sisters to watch this movie, then we'll buy the tickets for the whole family to enjoy" said Rita as Lincoln groaned over the terms of condition.

But feeling his headband, Lincoln was reminded of the words of Hinata 'to never back down or give up', and stood up with a new level of determination.

"No worries I'll get my sisters to change their minds and watch the movie with me believe it" Lincoln said as he ran off to convince his sisters to watch 'The Last Hinata the Movie'.

Months Later

Lincoln failed his mission, he couldn't get his sisters to convince them to watch his movie, and instead is forced to watch a remake movie based on a show his parents grew up watching.

Still Lincoln wasn't going to miss this night, as he waited for the perfect opportunity to sneak out and hop into the theater room across the way as he wrapped his headband proudly on his head.

The movie itself was the perfect blend of how they were wrapping up the Hinata series, great chemistry between our aging heroes after all they went through and how Hinata was finally taking notice and was genuinely falling in love with the girl who always rooted for him in the back, Naruto.

Unfortunately because he is the only son of the Loud family, and in generally a member of said family, chaos ensues.

It seems his family took notice that he was missing and in the middle of the movie was pulled out by an usher where his family was waiting outside for him and they were pleased.

"Is this your son" asked the usher, "Yes he is" sighed Rita in disappointment, "Right well I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you guys out for the rest of the evening".

"Way to go Lincoln" Lori said angrily as they all walked out the theater, "Yeah totally ruined movie night" added Lynn, "Yeah guess it's curtains for us, Hahahaha get it. But seriously way to ruin everyone's evening" said Luan.

Once they stepped outside, it began to pour to add salt to the wound, "Kids sit tight, your father and I will go and start up Vanzilla, and Lincoln we're going to have a serious talk when we get home" said Rita.

Now left alone with the wolves, Lincoln could only look in fear over what's about to come next from his sisters.

"Seriously Lincoln, you had to ruin our night to watch some stupid ninja cartoon movie" said Lori, "Lincoln we were totes enjoying Blake Bradley in Bae Watch" added Leni.

"While the movie itself was mundane and served nothing but eye candy to the female fan populace, it was clearly a lot more entertaining than watching a continuation of some troubled blonde preteen who just happens to be part of prophecy alongside his emo raven haired frienemy" said Lisa.

I don't know what Lisa said, but I'm sure she said your movie was trash" said Lana, "Yeah just like that stupid headband" pointed out Lola accusingly to Lincoln as he was bracing himself for the worst.

"In fact" Lynn said as she was the first to tackled down Lincoln before the other Loud sisters joined in and manage to steal Lincoln's headband, "This stupid thing has done nothing but got to your head along with that stupid show and movie".

And like that Lynn tossed the headband within street as the water began to ran and carry the headband with it.

Slipping his way out, Lincoln ran into the rain before diving in and managing to catch his headband in time before it fell into the sewers.

Gripping it tightly, he looked at his sisters with a betrayed look and watch as their anger towards their only brother slowly faded away and was soon replaced with guilt.

"Linc look I'm sorry" said Lynn as she felt the most guilty, but it was too late as Lincoln, mad and upset with his family, decided to run away from the scene and fled into the stormy night with tears going down his face.

Ignoring their pleas and them calling his name, Lincoln kept on running far out of town before he was getting close into the woods and made a mad dash into said woods.

Like many of us, Lincoln had ran away as far and fast away as he could into the woods and feeling like Hinata during those melancholic moments from the show and manga and the fact he was running into the woods made him felt like he paralleled the character even more.

But unlike his hero, there was nothing in the woods for him, no home, no hidden village, not even a comforting ramen stand that his hero would usually seek out for comfort and solace.

It wasn't until Lincoln couldn't run no more did he fell to his knees and let out an anguish cry from the top of his lungs before he slammed his body to the ground and pounded his fist.

Once he was done crying, Lincoln look into the rainy sky and began to call out the rain.

"Take me away and let me be in the world of shinobi, please take me away and let me become a true ninja" pleaded Lincoln as he was waiting for a sign of some kind or divine message.

"Damn it, please let me become like Hinata and show everyone that I can be a great ninja, so I can prove everyone wrong" cried Lincoln before taking notice of something in the sky.

It was hard to see given how it was dark and raining, but eventually Lincoln caught sight of a glowing purple and bronze meteorite heading towards his direction.

"Oh crap" Lincoln said in horror as he began to ran away from his spot, but even when he got away from the landing radius, the blast damage sent Lincoln flying into the air.

At this point, Lincoln was groaning in pain as he was covered in mud and dirt as he was only 10 feet away from the glowing meteorite before the ground sink through leaving Lincoln closer ever so close to the near death experience.

What was closer was his headband that slipped out his grasp from the initial blast as it was now inches away from the meteorite.

Using the last of his strength, Lincoln dragged himself to his headband as it was the most precious thing to him, as he reached out and held it in his right hand before passing out right then and there.

The Next Day

Morning had peaked for the white haired Loud as Lincoln began to groan as he felt the sun's rays waking him up.

Somehow feeling better and energized, Lincoln picked himself up and began to take notice of his surroundings.

Besides being covered in mud and dirt from last night rain, Lincoln notice the meteor that almost killed him last night was nowhere to be seen along with the sink hole and crater it made last night that he wounded up sleeping in that night.

Wrapping his headband around his neck, Lincoln began to check his belongings and as expected, his phone was dead and he still had money for the bus.

Taking his time to get into town, Lincoln walked towards the nearest bus stop that would take him to his street, and enjoyed the calm easy ride before facing the music at home.

Once there Lincoln needed to walk down the street to hear that the Loud house was as their name implied Loud.

"I just filed in a missing child report to the police" said Lynn Sr., "Mom, dad give me the keys to Vanzilla, me Leni, Luna, and Luan are off to find Lincoln" said Lori.

"I'm calling my roller derby, mountain biking, and extreme skater friends to help me find Lincoln around town" said Lynn, "Has anyone called the McBride residence yet" asked Rita.

"I'm calling in favors to help us find our only male sibling, of for god sakes I'm searching for our only brother" said Lisa, "The spirits told me that Lincoln should be here soon" said Lucy.

"I feel bad for what we did to Linky" said Leni as she wanted to cry, "Where are you brother dearest" cried Lola as she Lana and Lily were crying throughout the whole ordeal before the front door opened.

"Lincoln" said everyone as they all circled around and hugged their missing family member, "Hey guys, sorry about last night" Lincoln said.

"No son we're sorry, we knew how much that movie meant to you and should have compromised into letting you watching it by yourself from the beginning" Lynn Sr. said apologetically.

"And I'm sorry for what I did to you Lincoln, all of us" said Lynn as the other Loud sisters began to agree to that statement.

"Thanks guys, that really means a lot to me. Now if you don't mind I'd like to take a shower and put on some clean clothes" said Lincoln as everyone gave him his space as he walked up stairs.

One shower and a change of clothes later, Lincoln was back in his room as he fell in bed and began to examine his headband, which despite going through the same experience as him wasn't dirty at all let alone damaged.

Wrapping it back on his forehead, Lincoln decided to use his quite time to sit down and play some videogames.

While he enjoyed playing videogames, Lincoln was still plagued with the issue that no one shared the same interest as him, or how no one really shared the same interest around the house except for a handful of things.

Looking up his headband, Lincoln decided because he can crossed his 2 middle finger and index fingers together and say one of the most iconic jutsu's that everyone knows and does in their free time.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" Lincoln said out Loud before in a puff of smoke appeared an exact copy of him sitting next to him.

Turning his head, Lincoln did the logical thing and screamed in fear as the original moved his back towards the door, while the clone to the wall, "Who are you" Lincoln said, "I don't know, you I think" said the clone as he was freaked out.

Because of his over protective and doting sisters, Lincoln heard them stampeding up the stairs before they slammed the door open and knocked Lincoln into his clone with enough force that the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Lincoln is everything alright" said Lori as his room was filled with smoke, "Lisa were you secretly experimenting on us again" asked Luna as the smoke was clearing out.

"Negative, for I've learned my lesson from experimenting on my siblings in general" said Lisa as Lincoln got up, "Lincoln please tell me you're not smoking now" asked Lori as Lincoln remained silent up till now.

"Lincoln is everything alright" asked Leni, before Lincoln pushed his way past his sisters before going to the backyard with his sisters in pursuit.

"Lincoln what's going on" asked Lori as Lincoln looked at his hands in confusion before clenching them tightly as he began to smirk over what he knew he could do.

Turning towards his sisters, he performed the signature hand sign as before much to the unamusement of his sisters, "Lincoln this isn't the time for you to be playing games" Lori said angrily.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu" shouted Lincoln as 4 clouds of smoked puffed, and out of it were 4 perfectly exact Lincoln clones, to the surprise of his sisters.

"What the hell is hell going on here" asked Lynn as she was wide eye over the sight, "This is like literally the most freakiest thing to ever happen" said Lori.

"I've heard of seeing double, but this is seeing triple, Hahaha get it" said Luan, "By the laws of physics, this is amazing" said Lisa as she was taking it all in, "Lincoln is that you" asked Leni nervously.

Looking at each other, the clones nodded as the real Lincoln looked back at his sisters, "I don't know what to tell you guys, but I'm a ninja now like in Hinata" Lincoln said with a beaming smile.

Hard to believe that from all the teasing they gave him, Lincoln would wound up having powers depicted in his show, and knowing there's a lot to discuss about, Lori decided to take action.

"Emergency sibling meeting now" said Lori as they all followed the eldest Loud sibling towards her bedroom.

"Alright we're all here and we know why" said Lori as the Loud sisters turned to face their brother, "Now talk Lincoln".

After explaining what happened to him last night after he ran away, to say that his siblings were scared, confused, and in Lisa's case baffled, would be an understatement of the week.

"So let me get this straight, you survived being struck by a meteor and came the next morning it disappeared and after you put your headband back on, you manage to make a perfect exact copy of yourself" Lori said, at least the abridged version.

"Pretty much" Lincoln said calmly as he sat by his other 4 clones, "If I may suggest that I take the headband so that I may further study it's properties and contents" said Lisa as the Loud sisters were agreeing to the idea.

"Hold on a second guys, I'm able to do this and god knows what else, I ain't handing back my headband after you guys tried to throw it down the sewer" said Lincoln as that stung his sisters.

"Lincoln, we're not even sure what kind of consequences could happen from using this headband now, we're only looking out what's best for you" said Lori.

"Then all I ask is that you give me a day to freely use it as I please, then I'll let Lisa do whatever she wants with it" pleaded Lincoln.

Seeing their brother desperate and happy, and the fact they felt guilty from last night, the Loud sisters had no choice but concede to their brothers request, "Ok Lincoln, but only for today" assured Lori as Lincoln began to smile wide eye at this.

"Lori, me and your father are heading out to clear things up at the police station, along some other errands. So you're in charge until we get back" called Rita as that cleared explaining things for their parents.

"Alright, so now what" asked Lynn as Lincoln was climbing out Lori and Leni's window, "Lincoln what are you doing" Lori said worriedly, "Just trust me and watch" said Lincoln as he hopped out the window and giving his sisters a good scare.

Peaking their heads out, they say Lincoln perfectly fine and well as he was standing perfectly still with his feet planted on the walls, "Ah, made you girls look" laughed Lincoln as the girls were not entirely pleased.

"So you can walk on walls with your feet, what else can you do smart guy" taunted Lynn as Lincoln thought about it for a minute, "Anyone wants to help me fill up the kiddy pool.

Time Skip

Besides from doing the shadow clone jutsu, and being able to walk on walls or any surface with ease, Lincoln showed his sisters he could walk on water, transform into any person, and if punched or hit hard enough could substitute himself with a log.

"Fascinating brother unit, if you could do this, who knows what else you can do" Lisa said as she was taking notes while Lincoln had manage to finish his chore of taking out the entire houses garbage in less than 2 minutes.

"Honestly, I'm curious myself, but I think for references you should definitely brush up and watch Hinata and read it's wikia cite for any to all questions" said Lincoln, "I just might do that tonight" said Lisa as she made her leave.

"Hey Lincoln, I could really use someone to review my poems" Lucy said out of nowhere, "Hold on a second, Lincoln think you can make a few clones of yourself and have ourselves a 2v2 match of basketball" Lynn said.

"Nope, he's going to attend my tea party as not only my butler but various guests of honor" said Lola, "After Lincoln takes the perfect selfie with me and Leni as he transforms himself as Blake Bradley" Lori said as the Loud sisters began to argue for using Lincoln and his new found abilities.

"Girls, there are seriously now plenty of me to go around" said Lincoln as he performed the multi shadow clone jutsu again much to the girls amusement.

Aside from doing what his sisters requested, Lincoln also helped Lana make the perfect mud to roll around in, practice upcoming skits with Luan, band practice with Luna, give Lily her own professional private puppet show, and aid Lisa with further experiments.

All this and Lincoln was able to do the things he normally wouldn't find the time to do, ranging from reading Ace Savvy comics in peace, play videogames with the added bonus of now having a partner to play, watching not only Hinata but other anime, and all of this was done in half an hour.

Before nightfall, and their parents came Lincoln did so much with his sisters today, even if it was today, before dispelling everything as he promised to hand Lisa over his headband that night.

While the family called it a night to start the week tomorrow, let's just say there was more going on in each of the Loud siblings room.

For the majority of the night, the Loud sisters stayed up to start watching Hinata from the beginning and if asked will admit that Hinata and Hinata Shippuden is cool.

That along with Lisa looking at the wikia page and videos to further explain jutsu and chakra's as she began analyzing Lincoln's headband as to knowing what makes it tick and then some.

Leni was already engrossed over the fashion of the world of Hinata as she began to get inspiration for the following months, Lucy has a new crush in the form of Sanosuke, and her OTP now was not only her and Sanosuke but HinaSano yaoi fan art and fanfiction.

Lola and Lana were mimicking the hand signs, Luan was thinking of ninja related puns, Luna was listening to the anime's numerous' opening and endings and using them as inspiration for future songs.

Lynn thought the fight scenes were awesome, and was low key developing a crush on Takashi sensei, and Lily was dreaming of her multiple cloned brothers pampering her like they did today.

And Lincoln was smiling over what happened today, and hoped that whatever Lisa did that he hoped by tomorrow he could have more days like this.

Elsewhere

Over where Lincoln had survived from being nearly strucked by a meteor, a bunch of government agents and scientist surrounded the area and began inspecting what happened over the night before.

In charge was a military man clad in full combat armor as he had scars running down his face and a cigar in his mouth as he began to sneer over the mess that happened during last night.

**Holy hell that's a lot to take in that I plan to honestly make this a 3 shot where a lot happens in between, but I will show the important stuff in my opinion when those chapters come out.**

**Also be honest did any of you guys cringe to memories long forgotten or as recent as today, any of you got the references I made, am I seriously the devil for writing something so cringe worthy that's good, leave me your thoughts please.**

**Also before anyone suggests anything I already figure out what ninja best parallels who in the world of Naruto to the Loud sisters, with Naruto obviously best parallels with Lincoln, though I'm pretty sure some of you can guess easily who parallels who before the next chapter.**

**Now I bid you guys a good day or night, while I'm off to play Friday the 13****th**** the video game.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator. =3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys welcome back to chapter 2, now this is where I think and say something that's unusual or something that is news worthy, or my attempting to be clever, but since this is a satirical fanfic.**

**Starting the story no jutsu.**

Morning had arrived for the Loud House, and Lincoln has since been enjoying life now since he got his headband back from Lisa who assured there was no side affect's what so ever.

Wrapping his headband around his forehead, followed by his other clothing, Lincoln made his way outside his bedroom to deal with an everyday Sunday morning in the Loud house.

"Lincoln good you're awake, hey how about you and couple clones meet me in the backyard and we can have ourselves a 3v1 soccer match" said Lynn

"I take it the one is you" asked Lincoln, "Ya know it so you game" asked Lynn, "Sure just as soon as I eat breakfast" said Lincoln as he made his way downstairs.

Once down stairs, Lincoln was greeted by the usual breakfast chaos of Luan cracking breakfast related puns and Luna feeding Lily, "Walking in to the kitchen no jutsu I see" Luan said.

"You already said that one more than twice Luan" said Lincoln as he knew his sister to not be the type to use the same joke more than one, "I know, I'm desperate for ninja related puns" said Luan as she was drinking her morning coffee.

"And I'm desperate for a music inspired ninja that isn't part of the bad guys" Luna said as Lily smacked the spoon filled with mashed yams and peas back into her face.

"Well there was this one guy called Menma in the original Hinata series, but he died in that same episode, before they reused the name Menma for a different movie and a couple of episode in Shippuden" explained Lincoln.

"Aw come on bro, spoiler alert" said Luna angrily, "Spoiler no jutsu, ha nailed it" said Luan, "Poo-poo" said Lily just to be part of the conversation.

"Sorry girls" Lincoln said as he made a few clones and scrambled around to serve himself a bowl of cereal before running back out into the living room where Lola and Lana were watching Hinata where he faced against one of the legendary 7 swordsmen of the Land of Waves.

"Sup girls" said Lincoln as he sat on the couch, "Hey Lincoln" Lola and Lana said in perfect unison, as Lori sat there watching a Hinata AMV with her favorite rock band Washinton Park providing the music.

"I've tried so hard, and got so far~. In the end, it doesn't even matter~" sang Lori under her breath, not knowing her siblings could hear her perfectly well.

As Lincoln began to sit down and enjoy his cereal, he began thinking back to how his week has been since getting to keep his headband.

Monday

School happened and nothing stood out, be it Mrs. Johnson and how she was retelling her weekend where she drove ATV's in the dunes out in New Mexico, or how principle Huggins gave Clyde the A-ok in to make every Tuesday officially Taco Tuesday.

Going home was just about to start it's routine cycle, though Lori had dropped off the younger siblings while she and Leni head off to go shopping with their friends.

Lynn had to stay in for softball practice, while Luna was out for band practice which also served as her date with Sam, while their parents were still stuck at work, all this while Luan was doing community service to expand her comedy and reputation as a comedic.

Bottom line, Lincoln was in charge of his siblings that afternoon, which expands to even Lily who was happy to be with her brother.

"Hey Lily, you're happy to see your big brother today" cooed Lincoln as the youngest Loud laughed and giggled over the receiving attention, "Hey Lincoln, think we can watch Hinata" asked Lana as she and Lola we eager to watch one of the greatest anime's ever that recently ended.

"Are you serious" asked Lincoln as he was cracking a smile of joy knowing that his sisters were finally taken an interest to the things he likes, "Can we" asked the twins eagerly.

"Sure girls, just let me set it up on Munchyroll" said Lincoln as he began to connect his phone to the TV, before letting his younger sisters watch the first episode of Hinata.

"Hey Lincoln" called Lucy as she startled her white haired brother out of his socks, "Question, do you happen to have any of Hinata comics for me to read".

"You mean the manga sure I do, here hold onto Lily for me and I'll be back" said Lincoln as he made his way back upstairs before bumping into Lisa.

"Salutations brother unit, I have some good news for you" Lisa said with a smile as she adjusted her glasses, "Really now" asked Lincoln as he raised his brow, "Quite so".

"Now as you know, it was agreed that after yesterday that I'd spend the remainder of last night and while out at school, the dangers and powers residing in you Land of Fire headband, street name you Hinata headband" Lisa said.

"Ok, so what do you know" asked Lincoln, "I'll spare you the overall details, just know that in conclusion there's no negative side effects, therefore I present to you, your headband as it was when you handed it to me" said Lisa as she pulled out Lincoln's headband.

"That's awesome Lisa, you have no idea how much this means to me" Lincoln as he proudly took his headband back and wrapped it around his forehead.

"Happy to hear you happy. Now if you don't mind, I must join our sisters in watching Hinata from the beginning, even though I was fully aware that my research did spoil the series for me" said Lisa as she made her way downstairs.

Going to grab the first volume of Hinata, Lincoln made his way back down stairs to join his sisters as he handed the manga to Lucy.

"You got your headband back" said Lucy as the rest of the Loud sisters present turned to see their brother wearing his headband back on, along with the glory that came with it.

"Yup, Lisa said we got nothing to worry about and I'm free to continue my life as a ninja" smiled Lincoln causing the rest of his siblings to smile too.

"Woo hoo, practice kicked ass today" came the voice of Lynn coming from the kitchen door, "Walking through the front door no jutsu" said Luan as she came inside with Luna.

"Hey bro, you got your headband back" said Luna as the sisters arrived took note, "Yeah, Lisa says we got nothing to worry about" said Lincoln before everyone heard the sounds of the family van sputtering before stopping.

"Stupid piece of crap, why the hell do we have this hunk of junk" yelled the voice of Lori before coming inside along with Leni, "I thought it was a van" said Leni before the eldest Loud sisters came in through the front door.

Noticing that all her siblings were here, and Lincoln had his headband back on and was ready to talk, Lori put her hand up.

"Lisa, talk" demanded Lori, "After conducting the needed examinations from energy levels, to the plate of steal down to the very cloth, my research concludes that any meltdown, poisoning, mutations, or matter disintegration is highly unlikely to not only come to our brother but to this family as a whole" explained Lisa.

"In English" said Lori as Lisa sighed over how her siblings are down to earth, "Lincoln is fine, we got nothing to worry about, now if you don't mind we're trying to watch Hinata" Lisa said.

"Then scoot over, and start over from the beginning" Lori said as the rest of the Loud sisters began to join in the Loud siblings newest tradition, and that's watching Hinata as Lincoln was savoring this moment more than anything else.

Tuesday

The Loud siblings manage to sit through the first 8 episodes of Hinata yesterday, before doing their homework, eat their dinner, and calling it a night .

Today was now a new day with Lincoln as their ninja brother as he began to help set up his siblings into a new day, and well that fact Lincoln can not only clone himself but use chakra as a means to help him with other things made their morning a lot easier.

Then came their drive to school, with Lori dropping off her siblings off to elementary first, while their mom took the day off and took care of Lily for the day.

"Alright, elementary off now, and Lincoln" said Lori as the white haired Loud jolted when she called his name.

"Yes" Lincoln said nervously, "Look, I know you love that headband, but please don't do anything to garner any attention, are we clear" said Lori as she looked at her brother.

"No worries Lori, I'm responsible believe it" said Lincoln with a smile as Lori smiled back, "Heh, believe it" said Lori before she drove off to drop of Lynn at Middle School.

"Hey Lincoln, like the new headband" said Clyde as he caught up with Lincoln, "Thanks Clyde, so are we having Taco Tuesday this week" asked Lincoln to the deputy administrator.

"Well, I just got my request to be approved only yesterday, so Taco Tuesday won't be official till next week" said Clyde as they made their way into class.

Class was mundane all the way throughout till came first recess/break where normally Lincoln would hang with Clyde and their other friends, with some being more actual friends while the rest were more on the lines of friends of friends.

"So Lincoln, when did you get that fancy headband of yours" asked Liam with his ever so present farm accent, "Got it over this weekend actually" replied Lincoln.

"Hey do the ninja run that they do in Hinata" said Rusty as the surrounding crowd was cheering Lincoln on to do so.

Not wanting to let the secret out entirely, Lincoln reasoned himself he's only needs to run and not perform any actual jutsu's.

Giving into the crowd, Lincoln did so thinking he wouldn't stand out as much, but to his surprise by the time he finished running around the school playground, everyone was staring at him.

"What's up" asked Lincoln nervously, "Lincoln since when did you get so fast" asked Clyde as he feared for questions like these where he needed to provide some sort of answer.

"If I might interject, in spite of how silly it is, it's been proven by even professional athletes running as so they did in Hinata that people have shown to be running at a much faster pace" explained Lisa as this satisfied everyone curiosity.

Recess had ended and the school day went out as it normally went on, up until it was time for Lori to come pick up her siblings.

"So how was school today guys" asked Lori as she was explicating staring at Lincoln who froze upon her gaze, before she set her sights on Lisa, "As far as I know eldest sister unit, nothing in particular happened at school, less you count Darcy retelling me how she went to the Zoo to see actual giraffes over the weekend" said Lisa.

"Great to know" Lori said in satisfaction as Lincoln turned to Lincoln and winked at him, as she finally did learn the importance of lying.

"Now as soon as we get home, Lincoln I need your opinion on something" said Lori, "Yeah what's up" asked Lincoln, "Halloween may have past, but I'd like to get ready for next year when I'm at my first costume party with Bobby in college".

"Uh shouldn't you be asking like I don't know, Leni since she can give better advice and make the costumes if needed to" said Lincoln as he raised his brow.

"Well I might be ahead on Hinata compared to the rest of our sisters, so what I'm getting at is do you think we should go as Sanosuke and Sakurada , or Hinata and Naruto" asked Lori.

"Oh, uh that's easy, Hinata and Naruto" said Lincoln, "Hold on I think Hinata and Sakurada would make a better ship" said Lola as she got Leni, Luan, Lisa, and Lily to agree with her.

"No way, Hinata and Naruto are a lot better and cuter for each other" spoke up Lucy, as Lana, Luna, Lynn, and Lincoln agreed to that.

"What, Sakurada is a lot more prettier and even though she was mean to Hinata, he'd make a better partner than mister emo ninja" Lola said in disgust, "Well here's a spoiler for you cause the canon ship, which is my OTP happens to be HinaNaru and SanoSaku" said Lincoln as his team were cheering over the revelation.

"Spoiler alert, but yay" said Lucy as Lincoln successfully snuffed out any more, unwanted, never gonna happen to, any HinaSaku fans.

Wensday

It was the middle of the week and that usually implied that the Loud sisters were generally busy with some sort of after school activity in regards to their likes and talents.

So today generally meant that Lincoln would spend the day hanging out with Clyde for a change and brought him over to the Loud house since he's more than just a best friend, and is regarded as family from not only him but his sisters.

"Ok Clyde, what I'm about to show you does not leave this house are we clear" said Lincoln, "No worries Lincoln you can count on me to keep a secret" said Clyde as Lincoln smiled knowing his best friend always had his back.

"Ok here we go. Shadow Clone Jutsu" shouted Lincoln before he and 6 other clones filled the living room, "Whoa, Lincoln when did you get super powers" asked Clyde in astonishment.

"It's not super powers, it's my headband that grants me ninja abilities like in Hinata and Hinata Shippuden" explained Lincoln, "Well that certainly explains a lot" came the voice of Haiku as she was standing next to Lucy.

"Hey Lincoln, should've mentioned I invited Haiku over since mom promised to give us a bit of a bonus writers club experience when she came home. Sorry" said Lucy.

"So your brother can make clones of himself, how interesting" said Haiku, "Please Haiku I beg of you not to tell anyone about this" Lincoln said as he and his fellow clones were begging on their knees.

"Fear not, your secret is safe with me" smiled Haiku as Lincoln eased up over his secret was safe just for another day.

"Hey Lincoln, mind doing that other thing that you did for me the other day" asked Lucy as Lincoln knew what she was talking about and in a puff of smoke turned himself into Edwin from not only Lucy's but Haiku's favorite show.

"Lucy my darling it's always pleasant to see you, and the lovely duchess Haiku" Lincoln said in stoic monotone manner as this pleased both Goth girls.

"Loud, you've officially made yourself an honorary Goth" said Haiku with a dreamy smile before Lincoln puffed back to normal.

"Hey Lincoln, I don't you suppose you can turn into Lori now could you" asked Clyde as a light blush formed on his face as Lincoln already foresaw this happened.

"Alright, brace yourself buddy" said Lincoln before transforming into his big sisters Lori and proceeded to leaning forward and place a hand on Clyde's left cheek.

"Hey there handsome" said Lincoln before winking at Clyde, which was the final nail in the coffin before the poor boy began to leak blood from his nose and passing out.

Changing back to normal, Lincoln began to help Clyde back up on his feet, while Lucy and Haiku were wondering if Lincoln would do the same thing for them if they asked kindly enough.

Thursday

Because of the rising selfies between the Loud Sisters being able to take said selfies with said famous celebrities and icons of today, let's just say curiosity struck a chord with some of the people they know and are friends with.

"Like seriously, Lori and Leni not only took a shirtless selfie alongside Blake Bradley, but Brian Reynolds, Stew Jackman, Eve Jobs, and Bill Crates" Carol said in a jealousy disgusted manner.

"I'm sure it was nothing but s series of coincidences" reasoned Becky as they were walking towards the Loud house.

"I mean I'd say photo shop, but those pictures look to real and unaltered to be simple photo shop, and even when trying to break them down they were literally standing next to these guys" argued Carol as Becky had to concede to her reasoning.

As they were getting closer, they were approached by the sight of dozens of other kids, tweens, and teenagers, who like them were demanding answers as well.

"Everyone like literally could you all just shut up, and please tell me why you're all here" Lori said angrily as she should've foreseen something like this would've happened.

"I don't know about these kids, but seriously Loud, you and your sisters for the past week have been just the lucky sort of bunch to somehow take nothing but selfies with famous people left and right and demand to know how" said Carol as everyone around cheered in agreement.

"Carol, I love you as a friend, as sure my other sisters do, but seriously if you kids don't leave within the next 10 minutes I'm calling the cops" Lori said before slamming the door behind her as everyone began to jeer to this.

Luckily everyone got the message to leave the Loud family alone for the time being, much to everyone's relief, but not without the persistence of Carol and her accomplish Becky.

"I swear Loud, I'm going to find out your secret before the night ends" Carol said as she and Becky were hiding in a nearby bush.

"You sure about this Carol, maybe it was just a series of coincidences of being at the right place and time" Becky said trying to talk some reason to her friend, "Becky, I'm willing to offer my senior parking space if it means I know what sort of secrets Lori and her siblings are hiding" Carol said with determination.

Sighing in defeat, Becky followed suit as they approached and were outside the houses outside window.

"Thank god we manage to dodge that bullet" said Lori in relief, "Yes but for how long. While I too am victim for abusing our brothers ninjutsu abilities, I fear it's only a matter of time before this explodes on us" reasoned Lisa.

"I don't know guys, why don't we let our friends in the loop, I mean where's the harm in that" asked Leni innocently, "Agreed, my friend Haiku knows and has sworn to not tell a soul, be it dead or living" Lucy said.

"You did what?!" exclaimed Lori as Carol's suspicion was proven true, as she and Becky continued to hear their conversation further on.

"Oh my god Lucy are you serious, Lincoln please tell me she's not serious" Lori said in a near shrill tone, "It's true and I'll be honest Clyde knows too" admitted Lincoln.

"Lincoln we agreed to keep your ninjutsu and ninja abilities a secret remember" Lori said, "But Lori-" started Lincoln, "No buts, we don't know what kind of trouble we'll be in if everyone knew that you can transform and clone yourself like that".

Hearing enough, Carol thought that now was the right time to spring into action and call the Loud family out.

"Ah ha, I knew it, I knew there was something wrong with those selfies" Carol said pointing an accusing finger towards Lori, "Hi girls" Becky said nervously as she came inside.

"Carol, what are you doing here" exclaimed Lori, "I overheard your guys' conversation, and though I don't know exactly what you're talking about, I know it has to do with your brother" Carol said as Lincoln froze in place.

"So what's it gonna be Loud" Carol said as she was challenging Lori, who was in state of panic over what to do now.

"Lori, maybe we should do what Leni suggested and let them know, like they know so much already" said Lincoln as Lori glared at him, "Lincoln are you serious" Lori said as she gritting through her teeth.

"I trusted Clyde, and Lucy trusted Haiku, if they're really your friends then I think they deserve to know and that we should trust them" reasoned Lincoln.

Seeing how she didn't have much of a choice, Lori could only groan in defeat before going towards the front door and slamming it shut and closing the blinds.

"Alright, Carol, Becky what we're about to show you doesn't leave this room, are we clear" said Lori as both friends looked at each other before nodding, "Alright you have my word nothing escapes this room" said Carol.

Knowing that was all Lincoln needed to hear, Lincoln in a puff of smoke transformed himself into Blake Bradley topless in red lifeguard shorts.

"How's it kicking Shorty" flirted Lincoln as Blake Bradley as Becky was going gaga over this, as Carol began to blush, but kept her composure.

"Wait a minute, your brother can turn into Blake Bradley" asked Carol to Lori, who nodded her head no, before Lincoln began to transform himself into every celebrity and icon the Loud siblings have faked themselves having selfies with since the beginning of the weekend.

"Lincoln was Blake Bradley and all those other celebrities we were with, but that's not all" said Lori as Lincoln turned back to normal, before forming 3 clones of himself and aided the young boy into walking on the ceiling through a series of boosts and lifts.

"My little brother is a ninja exactly from the anime Hinata, and say what you will but that's awesome alone and I can literally claim that Hinata is not only awesome but the greatest anime ever made" Lori said before Lincoln released his clones and landed perfectly back on his feet from the ceiling.

Carol was left speechless as Becky thought the whole experience was cool, "Lincoln was it, I don't suppose you can turn yourself into Ace Savvy now could you" Becky said as she approached Lincoln.

"For a fellow Ace Savvy fan, sure thing" Lincoln said as he turned into his favorite American super hero that he shared with Becky.

"Eee, can I take a selfie with you" asked Becky excitingly, "You can…" began Lincoln before pulling out a deck of cards from behind his back, "Bet on it".

Now in total fan girl mode, Becky got close for a selfie and kissed Lincoln on the cheek, much to the preteen's delight, "Want me to kiss you back" asked Lincoln as that triggered a new fan girl flag.

"No tongue Lincoln" called Lori, as Lincoln rolled his eyes as he took Becky's phone and took the selfie of him kissing her as Ace on the cheek.

"So Carol, anything you want to say or ask" said Lori as she smirked victoriously as her besty snapped from her trance.

"Lori, I'm sorry for being rude and butting into your private life like that" Carol said as she was developing a blush in embarrassment, "Apology accepted" Lori said with a smile as they hugged it out.

"Think I can get a selfie with your little brother with him as not only Blake Bradley but Nicholas Poult too" continued to blush Carol, "Sure thing but the same rule applies, no French kissing my brother" Lori said with a wink as Carol continued to blush even more.

Friday

Agreeing to at some point revealing the truth to their friends, for the time being Lincoln decided to go on the day like it wasn't any different with him and his friends going to school and enjoying lunch.

"Hey Larry" called the annoying voice of Chandler, "What do you want Chandler" Lincoln said annoyed, "Hey, why the third degree aren't we friends".

"You milked me for arcade tokens and nearly ruined prom night for my sister, so piss off" Lincoln stated, "Hey look, if it's about not coming to my party, I'm sorry you can come next year I promise" smoothed talk Chandler as Lincoln knew better than to trust his word.

"So now that we're friends, I don't suppose you can hook me up for us to hang out with Eve Jobs, and maybe ask him what the new Pear Phone would look like ahead of time" said Chandler as Lincoln knew there was a hook.

"Gee I would, but he never gave me his number so goodbye" Lincoln said as everyone began to say 'Ooh' over Lincoln completely dismissing Chandler like that.

"Look Larry" Chandler said angrily, "It's Lincoln by the way" Lincoln said calmly, "Need I remind you who I am, I'm the most riches and powerful kid in this school, and trust me when I say I'll make your public school life a miserable hell from now on".

"Hey leave him alone rich boy" came the voice of Haiku as Lucy stood by her, "Lincoln has a soul and heart more valuable than whatever you can afford, and that says a lot more than the festering rotting soul within you".

"What's this Larry, your girlfriend and creepy sister is gonna stand up for you" taunted Chandler as his cronies began to laugh out of mockery.

"Leave them out of this Chandler" warned Lincoln, "Or what you're gonna fight me" scoffed Chandler as everyone was chanting for a fight, "Trust me, it's a fight you're not gonna win".

"There's one of you and three of us, think you can win tough guy" taunted Chandler, "You wanna fight, I'll give it to you, just don't go crying to daddy and his money when your ass is grass" Lincoln said as he got up from his feet.

Knowing that conflict was inevitable, Chandler and his goons were ready to pound Lincoln to the ground as Lincoln adjusted his headband even tighter.

"Hey Chandler, Loud thinks he's a ninja or something" laughed one of his cronies, "Ha, who do you think you? A ninja from Hinata" mocked Chandler, "Laugh it up rich boy" Lincoln said.

Thinking he'd go down easy, Chandler ran in head first ready to knock Lincoln's light's out, but Lincoln surprised everyone, when he charged chakra to his feet and waited for the right time to somersault kick Chandler at his chin.

Knocking the boy to the ground, everyone began cheering for Lincoln over standing up against the ego ridden menace that was Chandler, that was short live as he was tackled down by Chandler's other 2 goons.

"Get off of him" Lucy said as she ran behind ready to pull them back, but Chandler got back to his feet and grabbed Lucy before pushing her to the ground.

"Stay out of this you freak" Chandler said as Lucy whimpered over the bigger kids action.

Seeing that triggered a new found rage within Lincoln that he never knew he had and seeing his sister being shoved by a person Lincoln truly hates, really got his ire lit.

Out of nowhere the air was filled with a new found dread that no one ever felt as a burning red energy enveloped around Lincoln as whisker like birth marks began to appear on his cheeks, his eyes now like a beast, his nails sharp like an animal.

But beyond all that, Lincoln had used a strength he never had and began to not only push off, but lift the 2 cronies by the collar of their shirts, before slamming their heads together and knocking them both down for the count.

Seeing that and Lincoln's transformation scared the crap out of Chandler as he was frozen in place, before Lincoln moved at an incredible speed and need the boy in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"That was for Lori" Lincoln said before gripping his shoulder and lifting him up before sending a punch that sent the boy skidding towards the ground, "And that was for Lucy".

Moving at the same rapid speed Lincoln gripped the boy up and lifted him high in the sky with his fist ready to send the boy to the hospital.

"And this is for-" began Lincoln before the loud sound of whistle being blown was heard, "Lincoln Loud, put that boy down immediately" came the voice of principle Huggins.

This got Lincoln's attention as he transformed back and dropped Chandler with a loud thud as the boy began to groan in pain.

"In my office, now" Principle Huggins said as he pointed to the school as Lincoln took note over what his actions have caused, and some of the looks and whispers he got from the students.

Hanging his head low in shame, his headband came lose as it fell to the ground, as he made the walk of shame towards the office.

Seeing her brother taking the fall for something he didn't start, Lucy notice his headband had fell to the ground, and knew what she had to do to save her brother.

Time Skip

"Mr. Loud I hope you know that your actions not only affect you, but those around you" Principle Huggins said as Lincoln still had his head down in shame, "I know sir" Lincoln said with defeat in his tone.

"Now in regards to your punishment, not only will I call your parents, but you'll be suspended from school for the next week, further more" began Huggins before he heard a knock on the door.

"Whoever it is, now's a bad time" said Huggins, "You can say that again" said a raspy male voice as it sounded too familiar to Huggins, "It can't be".

Opening the door revealed to be an older gentlemen, with his head shaven, rectangular glasses, push broom moustache, a white button up wearing jeans with suspenders.

"District Administrator Art, what are you doing here, that is I mean- good to see you" said Huggins, "Principle Huggins, I see that you're talking to the boy who was part of the fight" said D.A. Art.

"Yes sir, I was just about to punish this student justly, with expulsion being the best suited punishment" said Huggins as he was trying to impress what was essentially his boss.

"Are you kidding me Huggins" said D.A. surprising Lincoln and his principle together.

"Pardon me sir" said Huggins as he was thrown in for a loop, "I've seen the videos and asked around the students what they saw and know, and from what I was able to gather, it was this boy Chandler and his friends that instigated the fight to begin with" said D.A. Art.

"Be that as it may sir, Lincoln Loud here knocked out 2 boys and we had to call in the paramedics for young Chandler" explained principle Huggins, "I'm well aware, just like how I was aware that Lincoln only did that after he snapped after Chandler dared to attack one of his sisters, whom upon asking told me some interesting things about you" said D.A. Art as Huggins began to sweat drop.

"Such as" principle Huggins asked nervously as he was sweating up a storm, "For starters you unjustly sent him and his friend Clyde into detention, and for what a comic book contest, and how you literally imprisoned them behind bars" began D.A. Art as Huggins was breaking down in a panic.

"Not to mention, shutting down a writing club because the woman you put in charge was teaching those students the fun of writing, while you were boring them over the fundamentals" said D.A. Art as principle Huggins began to unjust the color of his shirt and looked like he was about to pass out from the listing crimes he's committed as acting school principle.

"Shall I keep going" asked D.A. Art as he raised a brow in manner that said try to lie to my face, "Well, uh… you see sir… I uh am… uh… sorry" was all Huggins manage to squeak after realizing he's screwed beyond words.

"Listen Huggins, I'll be forth right with you and say that you losing your job is the least of your worries. But I'm willing to turn a blind if you do as I say" said D.A. Art, "Anything sir you name it" pleaded Huggins.

"You're going to excuse Lincoln here and his sisters the rest of the day off, and you're going to overlook this incident, while also properly punishing Chandler and his friends" said D.A. Art.

"But sir, Lincoln here" began Huggins before D.A. Art gave the man a serious look that cut him off from speaking, "Do I make myself clear, principle Huggins" said D.A. Art as he was waiting for Huggins to so much as say something that might come off as questioning the man's authority.

"Yes sir" principle Huggins said as he lowered his head in defeat, "Good. Lincoln if you may follow me, I'm sure principle Huggins will notify your sisters immediately" said D.A. Art as they walked their way out the principle office and into the school hallways.

"Thank you sir, for helping me out back there" smiled Lincoln before D.A. Art shoved them both into an opened janitor closet.

"No worries brother" said D.A Art before in puff of smoke revealed himself to be actually Lucy with her brother's headband around her neck.

"Lucy" Lincoln said before his younger sister went and hugged her big brother, before he hugged her back, "Thanks for saving me back there" "And thank you for punching Chandler for me" Lucy said before she began to undo the headband and handed it back to her brother.

"Come on, let's go get the others and head on home" said Lincoln with a smile, "That sounds like fun" said Lucy before both headed off to get their sisters and start their weekend a few more hours early.

Saturday

Saturday morning arrived and Lincoln chose to start his day early and by taking a shower before doing whatever he wanted to do.

Upon getting back to his room he had his clothes set up and ready for him, but the only thing missing was his headband.

"Alright guys, who took my headband and could I have it back" called Lincoln, "Don't tell me you lost it Lincoln" said Lori, as she came out her room while viewing more episodes of Hinata on Munchyroll.

"I didn't lose it, someone came in my room and took it off my bed while I was in the shower" Lincoln yelled as the rest of the sisters came out their respective rooms.

"What's with all the ruckus out here" yawned Lynn, "Girls someone took Lincoln's headband, so fess up and tell me who did it" said Lori unamused as the Loud sisters murmured the resentment of said action.

"Hold on guys, where's Leni" asked Lincoln as she was the only one missing, "Hey guys" came the voice of Leni from down stairs as everyone rushed down to see what the lovable blonde was doing.

Leni was dressed in a dark blue kimono with gold square patterns, with the lower area cut short to look like a miniskirt, with the right leg completely revealing her to be wearing black spats as she wore matching blue with white and yellow splatter high tops, while a fine white silk belt wrapped around her waist, and the sleeves a lot thinner, while her hair was kept in a bun held by 2 needles with one of them dangling the land of fire symbol.

While her outfit was actually more captivating and seemed less likely to be made something that was preexisting at the house, what stood out was Lincoln's headband adorned around her neck.

"Leni, while I love that outfit, why do you have Lincoln's headband" asked Lori, "So it could match my outfit entirely. Besides I was examining it so I can make our own, though I don't think I can make the metal part" Leni said.

"I can help with that" said Lana eagerly, "And when you're both done, bring all headbands to my room, I'd like to add something to it as well" said Lisa, "What do you mean" asked Lincoln, "Nothing to worry your pretty little head about".

"With that said, Lincoln I would appreciate it if after breakfast you meet me back up stairs for something relevance to your headband" said Lisa as she made her way to the bathroom.

Time Skip

As requested, Lincoln met Lisa in her room and even with his ninjutsu abilities, he was preparing for anything.

"Good you're here, now do me a favor and remove your shirt and start concentrating as if you were trying to replenish your chakra" said Lisa.

"Huh" was all Lincoln said, "Come on I don't have all day" said Lisa as Lincoln oblige by removing his shirt and pants off, "I said just your shirt" "I feel more comfortable like this".

"So be it" said Lisa as she rolled her eyes as Lincoln began to concentrate for a good minute as Lisa was scribbling down some notes.

"What's this for" asked Lincoln as he quit what he was doing, "Well in regards to your quarrel with a Chandler yesterday during first recess, you seem to have went only a quarter of the way in terms of activating and using the powers of the 9 tailed fox, a.k.a. Konkon" Lisa explained.

Looking back and thinking over the fight, Lincoln didn't think about how he became the 9 tailed fox, he focused more and looks and whispers of his fellow peers.

"So what do you think" asked Lincoln, "Well my theory was proven false that there was a sort of mutation when using that headband to make you perceptible into become the Jinchuuriki of the 9 tailed fox. Alas it's all connected to your headband, though for future reference, I suggest containing your anger, less you fully become the 9 tailed fox and go mad with rage a depression that we'd have to put you down like the beast you would've become" explained Lisa.

"Alright that's good to know" Lincoln said as he go the meaning to what Lisa was saying.

"Now onto the second test" Lisa said as she presented Lincoln with a plane sheet of paper.

"What's this" asked Lincoln, "Don't tell me you've forgotten about the Chakra paper that reveals one or multiple elemental affinity" Lisa said as everything was coming back to Lincoln.

"Now like before concentrate your chakra" said Lisa as Lincoln did so and before he knew it his paper tour in half, before one half wrinkled up while the other was set ablaze and turned to ash.

"Fascinating, it seems brother unit that you have 3 elemental affinities" Lisa said as Lincoln was in awe before forming a wide eye smile.

"Now please put your clothes on and as soon as mother and father leave to work and their respective errands, gather our sisters and meet them back here. I still have some business to attend to them" said Lisa.

Time Skip

With Lynn Sr. off to work, along with Rita who had to assist on Saturdays when it comes to taking stock over the needed ingredients along with purchasing groceries for the house, the ladder of which doesn't occur to much later.

Basically it's not until Sunday where the Loud parents truly get a day of rest, as they're essentially gone till later on in the day, leaving Lori as always in charge of her siblings.

"Ok Lisa, what do you want, I'm seriously suppose to be getting ready to stream chat with Bobby today" said Lori, "I'm sorry to say but whatever plan you had today are going to have to be cancelled for the sake of my research" explained Lisa as everyone began to jeer to the resident genius' demands.

"Please listen, I discovered yesterday shortly after Lincoln was taken in towards the principle office, from which he was in an fight against one ego centered self absorbed bully named Chandler, did Lucy here used our brother's headband and bailed him and us free for the day" said Lisa.

"Wait Lincoln, you got into a fight yesterday" asked Lori as the older Loud sisters began to voice their concern, "Irrelevant now, but it raised the question to my curiosity and theories in regards to Lincoln not being the only one who is able to use his headband, but all of us to be able to use ninjutsu" said Lisa.

"In English Einstein" said Lynn, "Today we're each going to use Lincoln's headband and figure out what jutsu's we can and can't use and then some" stated Lisa in frustration.

Hearing this got all the sisters excited before arguing over who should go first, before Lisa took out an air horn and pressed the button to get her siblings attention.

"Sisters please, I already had it planned out. Now going out of order, I figured it be best to start off with Lucy since she was successful in being able to use the transformation jutsu and bail Lincoln out" said Lisa.

While the Loud sisters voiced their complaints, Lucy gave one of her rare smiles to Lisa, "Alright, let's get started" said Lucy as she began to wrap Lincoln's headband around her neck like yesterday.

"Please perform the 3 basic jutsus, which I've concluded to be the shadow clone, transformation, and wall walking jutsu" Lisa said.

Lucy manage all 3 tasks with ease as her siblings clapped and cheered for her, "Good now I want you to take this sheet of paper and concentrate your chakra into the paper" instructed Lisa.

Lucy did so and to the surprise of everyone, the paper split in 4 pieces and each of those pieces combust and turned to ash, crinkled up, turned to dirt and became damped.

"Amazing, Lucy you're able to control all 5 elemental chakra's and then some" said Lisa in amaze, "I don't suppose any of these elements revolve around darkness or shadows now do they" asked Lucy.

"Well funny how you should say that Luce, since there is this one guy in Hinata who has total shadow manipulation that ranges from possession, strangle holds, to even solidifying them to be deadly needles" explained Lincoln.

"Show me, tell me who" demanded Lucy as she got up in Lincoln's face, "A later time, now will begin testing with Lori, descending towards the youngest" Lisa said.

In a series of testing it was proven that the remaining Loud sisters had at most 2 elemental related chakra's, with Lori's and Leni's being fire and wind, Luna being water and lightning, Luan's earth and wind, Lynn's was earth and fire, Lana's was just earth, Lola's was water, and Lisa's was lightning.

"Well that was something" Lisa said as she handed Lincoln back his headband, "Sweet, now if you don't mind, I'm off to play some video games and watching some Demon May Cry the anime series" said Lincoln.

"Hold a second bro, let me take your headband for a jog" said Luna, "What, I need it more now that I got someone who's finally my equal, me" Lynn said as she pointed herself.

"You're probably gonna do something stupid like practice team sports by yourself, I need it more frankly" Lola said as she brushed her hair over her shoulder, "No I need it more" argued Lana.

"Oh god" Lincoln said as he tried to sneak out, "And just where do you think you're going" asked Lori as the rest of the Loud sisters glared at Lincoln before attempting to pounce on him, but in his place was a couch cushion.

"Lincoln" shouted the Loud sisters as Lincoln was locked and barricaded in his room, "And now for the finishing touches" Lincoln said as he made a clone of himself.

"You stay here and taunt my sisters while I escape through the window" said Lincoln, "Sounds like a plan" said his clone before Lincoln made his escape.

Present

Finishing his breakfast, Lincoln made a few clones of himself before scattering around the house to do the various things he promised to do today.

"Ah, I really enjoy my life now" Lincoln said in bliss, knowing that from now on, his life will be not only easy, but relaxing.

Elsewhere

After a week of staying vigilant on social media, and any reports from not only schools, but businesses as well, they now had a lead.

From the various posted selfies with celebrities claiming falsehood over their presence in a unanimous agreement, towards a certain unusual brawl that was recorded at Royal Woods Elementary and interrogating everyone within the district has finally lead to the conclusion of their search.

The Loud family, specifically the sole male son was their target and they were going to take him in for 'questioning'

"We're ready to move in sir" said a soldier decked in military fatigues holding an assault rifle as his commanding officer was the same man with his face riddled with scars.

**There you guys go I hope you enjoyed this chapter, probably the most longest out of the entirety of this 3-shot, but as they say 'go big, or go home'.**

**Also did you guys like any nods or references I made, does this sound like something you wish for growing up or are fantasizing about as a Weeb, and why the hell ain't I reference the sexy jutsu yet?**

**I assure you all that it'll make a major role next chapter, but before I head off, just wanted to give some in sight behind the scenes in terms of Naruto and the naming of said fictional characters, with this world of fictional characters.**

**So the names, Sanosuke is in reference to Sasuke, Takashi to Kakashi, Hinata is Naruto, Naruto is Hinata, and Sakurada is Sakura, which fun fact, Sakurada is actually a Japanese Last name, and it's quite common to address someone by their last name out there for the majority, that and I couldn't think of a more clever and nod to name for Sakura without pissing off someone's waifu in the process.**

**Now as for the switching of names for Naruto and Hinata, Hinata is because it's a confirmed unisex name, like how you'll have guy and girl friends that have the name Alex, Sam, and some point Ashley, now as for Naruto itself, while note explicitly stated, has been hinted out by creator Masashi Kishimoto himself that the name Naruto was to be the name of our hero in spite of their gender, which was more obvious and easy to translate in the English publication and dubbing, and therefore is also considered to be a unisex name as well.**

**Sounds informative, and fun? **

**Anyways at some point I'll be publishing chapter 3 sometime this week or next week.**

**This has been your Humble Narrator Tobi Yaza. =3**


	3. Chapter 3

**What is up, here's the last chapter to this 3-shot series, and once more I still got nothing clever or cheeky to say, so let's…**

**Conclusion no jutsu.**

It was suppose to be a day like any other, with Lincoln using his headband and ninjutsu abilities to help his sisters, whilst also training to try other techniques, and hey maybe create some originals of his own.

That all changed when the government rolled up outside the Loud house, with military Hummers and soldiers armed with plethora of arms.

Their demands weresimple, and that was for Lincoln to turn himself in, much to the Loud family's horror, since Lisa knew exactly why they wanted Lincoln out of everyone here in the Loud house.

Surviving after nearly getting struck by a meteor than for said meteor to disappear, celebrity photos appearing left and right on social media, with probably a few questioning about the concerns of a doppelganger, and then of course the fight Lincoln had at school.

Still it didn't stop the little 4 year old genius, along with her sisters, to voice their concerns.

"Come on kid, hands up where I can see them" said the same combat armored, scarred face man as he began to cuff Lincoln.

"No worry girls, I'll be fine believe it" said Lincoln before being escorted in the back of a government van as they drove out the Loud house, and Royal Woods Michigan together.

Before leaving, Lincoln had deliberately left behind his headband, thinking that whatever test or experiments they can do on him would simply result in a failure, before letting him lose scot free.

The truth is, should Lincoln fail, he was going to be just another turned dissected body that'll forever be lost and forgotten by their government's dark secrets.

So the Loud sisters, determined to save their brother held an emergency sibling meeting to discuss what they're gonna do.

"I should be the one to go save Lincoln" said Lucy as she and the Loud sisters were staring at their brothers headband that was kept in place on the top of Lori's dresser.

"No way, if anyone is going to save Lincoln, it's going to be me since I'm already faster and stronger than you guys combined" Lynn argued, "That doesn't matter dude, if anyone is going to save Lincoln, it might as well be me since I'm the one he's closest to" Luna said.

"None of you are going to save Lincoln, as the oldest it's my responsibility to keep you all safe and rescue our brother, especially if something bad were to happen to me" reasoned Lori before all the Loud sisters began to voice their reason to save Lincoln.

"Everyone please, could you all settle down, U think I know a way for us to all save Lincoln" shouted Lisa as the Loud sisters stopped just as things were about to get physical.

"Now that I got your attention, this is what I need, Leni and Lana to start making those headbands immediately, and then bring them all to me" said Lisa.

"Lisa, now is literally not the time for us to be wearing matching headbands" Lori said angrily, "Well I need them if we all plan to have ninjutsu abilities" Lisa said as the Loud sisters went silent.

"Lisa are you being serious right now" asked Lori, "Quite so. Besides you didn't think I was just examining Lincoln's headband without harnessing the powers it carry and attempting to duplicate it at some point now would you" Lisa said with a smug smile.

"Alright, you heard her, Leni and Lana get to work, and girls help them however you can, we're going to save our brother" Lori said as they all cheered as they were determined to save Lincoln by any means necessary.

With Lincoln

Ever since Lincoln was taken away, he was forced to do a series of different obstacle courses, many of which would kill him, but he manage to fumble and/or hit himself before he got himself killed.

"This doesn't seem to add up" said an African American doctor, with his head thinning as he was looking down at his clip board of notes.

"Doctor Gunderson, what's the statues on this here punk we captured" said scarred man, "Colonel Mason, I'd appreciate it if you could not refer the young Lincoln Loud here anything other than his name" said Dr. Gunderson.

"Get to the point doc" Col. Mason said as he rolled his eyes, "Well we've made him go through different tests and obstacles, along with some before and after physical exams, and our conclusive study is that so far he's absolutely normal" explained the good doctor.

"Impossible, this kid was reportedly able to transform himself, and cause a riot at school that students and teachers claimed that the kid practically transformed into a monster right before them" Col. Mason said with a sneer.

"Well in regards to that, there is some odd normality's inside his nerve system, and not so much as his DNA and blood as we believe, but it appears to be dormant unless something were to trigger him" explained the Dr. Gunderson.

"I don't care if you need me to get the president's approval to either torture or dissect this kid, but I suggest you better do your job unless you want to be the guy who gets fired alongside me cause you couldn't fine what makes this kid tick, and we're stuck with a scandal or hoax that the government kidnapped a kid unjustly" said Col. Mason before making his leave.

Once gone, Dr. Gunderson went to check up on Lincoln who has bandages wrapped around his leg.

"Lincoln, how are we doing young man" greeted Dr. Gunderson, "My ankle still stings, but the bruise on my chest has gone down" smiled Lincoln as Dr. Gunderson has been the only one nice to him since his abduction.

"Hey Doctor Gunderson, am I ever going to go back home to my sisters" asked Lincoln as he stared directly in the Doctors eyes.

"It's only been less than a day, I say 2 weeks the maximum and you'll be back home to your sisters in no time" lied the Doctor as he continued to examine Lincoln's injuries, as Lincoln was aware of the man lying to his face.

The Next Day

With another day of failure, Col. Mason decided that his time was wasted long enough after submitting and getting the approval of the president to allow him to torture Lincoln

"Col. Mason, I insist that you reconsider what you're about to do" pleaded Dr. Gunderson, "I've let you wasted my time long enough already, now beat it Doc" Col. Mason.

"It hasn't even been a full 24 hours, I'm sure with some time young Lincoln could give you the results you need without doing what you plan to do" reasoned Dr. Gunderson.

"Can someone get this quack out of my sights" Col. Mason said out loud as 2 security guards began to restrain the doctor, "You'll pay for your atrocities" said the doctor as he was being forcedly ejected from the facility.

"Now can someone get the torture room ready and make sure those instruments are clean" ordered Col. Mason, "Sir, we got a problem" said a soldier that approached his commander in chief.

"Spit it out already" demanded Col. Mason, "We're under attack by 9 individuals, all of them ranging between the ages of kindergarten to high schoolers" said the soldier before the building began to tremble and quake.

With the Loud Sisters

Because of Lisa planting tracking chips in her siblings, much to her siblings unknown knowledge, they were able to track down Lincoln and commence rescuing him.

When Lana, Leni, and Lisa weren't working, the rest of the Loud sisters spent their evening learning various other ninjutsu abilities that suited their fancy, along with what balances well amongst their chakra nature and element.

"Alright we're here, but how are we going to get inside" asked Luna, "Well funny how you should say that third eldest sister, since I manage to hack into government files and found out a complete layout to the facility along with things to keep an eye on in terms of us infiltrating" said Lisa.

"Lisa quick question, Lincoln is in that building over there right" asked Lynn while pointing at the facility, "That is correct" answered Lisa as she adjusted her glasses.

"That's all I needed to hear. I don't know about you girls but I'm just going in there head on while you scramble to come up with a plan" Lynn said as she began to run at intense crazy speed.

"And of course she'd be on par in Taijutsu abilities like Fight Guy and Brock Lee" Lisa said with a sigh since no one was going to catch up with Lynn now.

"Well we better catch up so she doesn't kill herself" said Lucy as they made their full frontal attack now.

Way ahead of her sisters, Lynn kept her head low as she was getting closer and closer to the facility, "Fires style: Flaming Leaf Hurricane" shouted Lynn as she began to spin and kick her way inside the facility as she set the main entrance ablaze.

"Blasted, who the hell is this kid" said a soldier before Lynn knocked his lights out by running at an insane speed and was either punch people's lights out, or were kicking the wind out of them.

Word got out and more and more guards came out, armed to the teeth ready to put a stop to Lynn by any means necessary.

For example, a sniped was arming and ready to put Lynn down from a tower, but wound up finding himself being suddenly attacked by swarms of insects.

Soon all the guard towers were covered by a swarm of insects, or were flooded by water dragons, "Lana, Lola, and Luna keep those guard towers busy from anyone accessing them" ordered Lori.

"You got it dude" Luna said as she and Lana were responsible for the water dragons, before a bunch of military black hawks came on scene.

"Luna, make me a water dragon and get me up high" said Lola as she began to crack her knuckles, "I got this".

Doing as the pageant queen requested, Lola was now on the high ground, before filling her legs with chakra and with one mighty leap, and a fist filled with chakra, the little princess obliterated a black hawk with her bare fist.

While this went on the rest of the girls stormed into the facility, as Leni also going in head first as she punched the facility walls down, as the most notable change to her appearance was a diamond shaped mark smacked dabbed in the middle of her forehead.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to knock so hard" Leni said apologetically before scampering and running around from a hail storm of bullets.

"Leni, these people are bad, and were responsible for kidnapping Lincoln remember" scolded Lori, before taking out her smart phone, where she proceeded to bite her finger till she spilt blood.

What came next was Lori smearing her blood across her phone where she began to unload a catalogue of weapons, ranging from kunai, shuriken, kukri knives, and even guns.

"I must say, the idea that you can summon an arsenal of weapons that isn't exclusively blunt or bladed, but preferably bullet and fire armed base is not only reassure, but of great advantage" said Lisa calmly as she was shielding herself and Lily, with the baby being able to manipulate and control sand as it shielded them both from any harm.

"Yeah, plus guns are like totes cool, at least that was what Linky said when he was playing soldier with his videogames" Leni said optimistically.

"Enough talk, Lincoln needs to be rescued" said Lucy as she popped from her hiding spot, and manipulated her shadow to become deadly needles that pierced and killed the soldiers.

"Let's not be hasty and rude to one another, so tell me Lucy how's your vision overall" asked Lisa as Lucy for the first time in ages had her face revealed for the world to get a proper look at her face.

Normally with a revealed face like Lucy, people would say she looked cute, but now people could genuinely felt disturbed as one of her eyes were red with 3 comas circling around it, while the other was purple with several black rings.

Unknown to everyone, underneath her headband was a 3rd eye that grew, as it was all white and the veins were branching around it, hence forth why she covered her forehead with her headband.

"It's weird to be seeing things from 3 separate visions of eyes, let alone having a third eye to begin with, but I will say that I'm getting use to it" explained Lucy as she slammed her hands together and began to mix the earth with fire, till she produce actual magma.

Once she had enough magma, Lucy cleared herself a path towards rescuing Lincoln, without needing Lisa to officially track Lincoln down any further.

Without having to give anyone their full attention, Lucy ran towards where Lincoln was being imprisoned, and melted the doors off.

"What the hell, Lucy what are- and you got the Rinnegan, Sharingan eyes" said Lincoln, "I also have the Byakugan" Lucy said as she revealed under her headband as Lincoln jumped back.

"Ok now I've seen everything" said Lincoln as he began to recompose himself, "But Lucy, what are you doing her by yourself, you could've gotten yourself killed".

"It's not only me, our sisters are all here" said Lucy as she pulled out Lincoln's headband from behind, "Hold on but-" began Lincoln as Lucy didn't need to turn as she took a deep breath, before exhaling a large gust of wind that chopped the soldiers that were coming from behind them to meat logs.

"You can thank Lana, Leni, and Lisa later on, for now we need to get you and us entirely out of here" said Lucy as Lincoln began to wrap his headband back over his head.

"Alright, let's not disappoint" said Lincoln with a determined look before both ran out of his imprisonment and back towards the sisters inside the facility.

"Whoa, what the hell" shouted Lincoln as he Lucy dropped and took cover over the spraying and praying that came from Lori, "Lori, cease fire Lincoln and Lucy are on the other side" said Lisa.

"Try and telling that to these damn drones" Lori said angrily as she was throwing kunai with paper bombs attached with one hand, and shooting things with an M63 LMG.

"Damn drones" cheered Lily as Lisa covered the baby's ears as Lori cease throwing kunai's and proceeded to cover her mouth.

"Something tells me in spite of our heroic actions today, I foresee mother and father punishing us over the course of the foul language from us and these soldiers. Get the hell away from me you sons of bitches" shouted Lisa as she conducted a few shadow clones, who proceeded to make like gremlins and stab 2 soldiers to death.

"Lisa" exclaimed Leni, before she was tackled down by Lori, "Now's not the time Leni, now I need you to punch the ground and- Gah" screamed Lori as Lucy and Lincoln were next to them

"You don't need ninja abilities when you can already make yourself or others unnoticeable" Lincoln said as Lucy smiled at his praise.

"Lincoln" Lori said as she, Leni, Lisa, and Lily took this as a chance to hug him, as Lily shielded them from the incoming bullet storm from the drones, "Damn drones" said Lily with a giggle.

"Ok, who the hell decided to curse in front of Lily again" Lincoln said with a deadpanned look, "Well ain't that the pot calling the kettle a Lucy" said Lisa with a smartass smile.

"Regardless, we got to get the hell out of here" said Lori, "Then stand back, I got these drones" said Lincoln as he made 3 more clones circled around.

"Lucy, when I give the signal, I need you to perform a fireball jutsu" said Lincoln as Lucy nodded to whatever Lincoln had in plan.

Instantly, Lincoln began to gather around his chakra into his right palm alongside his other clones as they began to create something that was regarded as destructive and enough force to take on the force.

"Now Lucy" called Lincoln as he tossed his giant wind shuriken towards the attacking drones, as Lucy spat a ball of fire and made the wind based attack into a deadly ball of fire.

If it wasn't for Lily protecting her siblings, the 5 Loud siblings would have been dead, as everything in the facility was turned into ash.

"I must say brother unit, combining the RasenShuriken, which is an all powerful wind jutsu, and knowing that Lucy is able to control all 5 elemental chakra's, including fire, was quite a genius plan" praised Lisa.

"But damn does my arm heart" hissed Lincoln as he was gripping his arm as cuts began to appear around.

"Lincoln are you alright" Lori said worriedly, "Yeah just, Leni can you use some healing jutsu to ease the pain or something" pleaded Lincoln as Leni began to focus until she had a steady flow of green chakra around her hands.

"Lincoln why is this happening to you" asked Lucy as every one cut Leni healed, five more appeared as the sight of her brother bleeding in a way unnerved her.

"There's always some sort of price to pay when trying out a powerful jutsu for the first time" said Lincoln, as Leni furiously continued to heal her brother, "Well we can't wait around forever, the others are outside and could be in trouble" said Lori.

Knowing that her words had merit, Lincoln decided to tough it out as they ran outside to see a true horror show.

The Loud sisters that were outside covering for Lincoln's escape had been beaten and knocked into the ground by none other than Col. Mason, who was in describe to be in a giant robot suit.

"Should've figured that the whole lot of you somehow manage to become super humans, so shame on me I was under the assumption that it was just the boy" said Col. Mason.

"Yeah, shame on you for laying a hand on my sisters you bastard" Lincoln said as he began to run in blinded by rage.

"Lincoln wait your arm" called Lori, but it was too late as Col. Mason foot dirty and not only grabbed Lincoln but ripped off his already damaged arm.

"GAAAAAHHHH" screamed Lincoln as he was then tossed the side smacked dabbed in the center of his sisters.

"Lincoln" cried the conscious sisters, "I'll see you dead with this" said Lucy as she began to manipulate her shadow into crawling forth and getting ready to strangle the Col.'s life, but the man pulled out a gun and shot Lucy clean in the shoulder.

"Lucy" cried Lori, as the eldest of the younger set of Loud sisters went crashing to the floor as she remained silent, most likely from a mixture of shock and fainting.

"Damn, meant to shoot her in the head" said Col. Mason, "You know, you're a really mean man" said Leni as Lily blew raspberries at the villain.

"I've seen the video feed of what you're all capable of, the fact that someone as young as her can do a limitless number of destructive abilities and has easily killed more men without batting an eye, to let her live would be a mistake ready to bite us in the ass" reasoned Col. Mason.

"While I understand your logic and the reasoning to that, know that you shot my big sister, knocked out my other older sisters, and even ripped off my brother's arm off. Still understand that I seriously mean it that I'm pissed beyond words and intend to rip the spine out of your ass, before I personally reattach it, and repeat the process over and over again" glared Lisa as she pounded her fist together.

"Lisa Loud huh, shame that you couldn't serve the government given how reasonable you are, but hey if questioned I'll tell the higher ups you left me no choice but to kill you" said Col. Mason as he was taking controls to fight the remaining Loud sisters.

"Not on my watch" came the voice of Lincoln as he began to sat up, "And here I thought you'd have bled out and died" said Col. Mason.

"Lincoln are you alright" called Lori, "No I'm not alright" Lincoln said as his voice was strained.

"He ripped my arm off, he knocked out our sisters, and shot Lucy and is threatening to kill you guys. So no I'm not alright, I'm pissed beyond words" as he got up and glared at the man.

"And now, now I'm gonna have to kill him just like we did to everyone else here in this facility, all because of something stupid most likely" said Lincoln.

"You talk big kid, and got yourself a pair of cajones to back it up, but that'll only get you far in life" said Col. Mason as he was ready to snuff Lincoln out first.

Just as the Colonel made the first step, the ground began to quake and rumble and it was coming directly from Lincoln who was producing enough chakra that dirt began to fly around him.

"Aw hell" said Col. Mason as he lifted his robotic arm to reveal that it had a minigun function, before laying waste towards Lincoln that there was nothing but bullet shells raining, and a dust cloud covering where Lincoln stood.

Everyone went silent as their hearts began to sink over the fear that could've been the inevitable fate of Lincoln Loud.

"Linky" whimpered Lily as she was ready to cry before the dust cloud revealed that Lincoln was alright.

In fact he was more than alright as his body was glowing in a mixture of sun kissed yellow with a tint of orange as Lincoln was alive and well as he had a determined unbeatable face.

"Say your last words, cause this is where you die" said Lincoln as Col. Mason was ready to shoot down Lincoln again, but the boy ran at such a rapid speed that it was pointless as Lincoln was able to knock the colonel out his robot and destroy the machine in the process with one punch.

Now sky bound, the Colonel began to plummet towards his fate as Lincoln readied himself with the very basic of the rasengan, and timed it perfectly to end the Colonel.

"Take this, Rasengan" exclaimed Lincoln as that single attack sent the man not only spiraling, but spiraling out of sight and the facility as there was 100 mile long path of the earth and trees and anything between being caught in the destructive maelstrom before Lincoln reverted back to normal.

"Lincoln" called Lori as she ran to check on her younger brother, "Lori, I'm so sorry, you were right that headband did nothing but cause us trouble" Lincoln said as he looked at his sister with regret in his eyes.

"Don't say that Lincoln, none of us knew this would've happened" said Lori as she began to rest her brother on her lap and began to comfort him.

"But our sisters got hurt, and Lucy- oh god Lucy" Lincoln said as he was on the brink of tears, "Lincoln relax, Leni is already in the process of healing her, and then we're going to patch you back up" Lori said to calm down her brother.

"Once we're done, we can go back home and forget that any of this happened" Lori said, "Unfortunately it's not that easy" said Lisa.

"Lisa, now's not the time to be a negative Nancy" said Lori as she was glaring at the 4 year old, "Hear me out, yes we were victorious today in rescuing our brother, but even if we were to go home and lick our wounds as they say, this won't be the last time our government will come after us, and next time they'll be more of them with bigger guns and numbers each time we're victorious" stated Lisa.

Even though Lori didn't want to hear, they needed to and the fact is Lisa was right and there was nothing they can do about it.

"Lisa you're right, but what can we do, flee the country, go into hiding and say goodbye to our parents and friends and loved ones" said Lori.

"No need to do anything hasty, for I have an idea, and it'll require Lincoln's assistance" said Lisa with a smile, as Lincoln looked back and smiled.

Days Later

Back in the Loud house in Royal Woods Michigan, we see the Loud family going on with their everyday lives.

Lynn Sr. and Rita decided to take a few days off to connect and hang with their kids, as they did their own things, with Lori and Leni fighting over their clothes, or Lana and Lola fighting over what to do together, Lisa quietly writing theories while Lily napped, and so on.

As for Lincoln, well the only son of the Loud house was relaxing in his room catching up on some much needed anime.

"Hey there, I bet you guys were wondering how we got this happy ending" addressed Lincoln to you the reader.

"Well Lisa suggested that we go and demand a full on pardon from the President of the United States, and after sneaking our way in we cornered the president inside the oval office. Once in there I performed the legendary Sexy Jutsu and began to seduce the president until at the right moment I turned back to normal" explained Lincoln.

"The plan was to blackmail the president for inappropriately touching not only a minor, but a preteen boy who was wrongfully abducted and thanks to my sisters for taking photos and videos, we convince the man to granting us a full pardon along with never coming after us again, and access to a secret medical bay that fully replaced my arm" Lincoln said as he moved his arm back and forth.

"But in return, my sisters had to destroy not only any made headbands based on mine, but the plans and machine to create anymore in the future" said Lincoln as he was bummed by the agreement before he heard a knock on the door.

"Hey Lincoln, you down to play some 2v2 basketball with me" asked Lynn as she popped her head in his room, "Hey Linc, I could use some help in practicing not only my stage dive but crowd surf" said Luna.

"Hey Lincoln, I need my number one assistance help for a routine for tomorrows birthday" said Luan, "Lincoln, the members of the Young Morticians Club would really appreciate it if you could come by later on this night and act out some fanfiction for us based on Vampires of Melancholia" said Lucy before everyone, parents included, invaded and asked for Lincoln's help.

"Of course, we never said anything about destroying the original" smiled Lincoln as he wrapped his headband on and began to make enough clones to help whatever is needed to be forever there and a part of his family.

**There you guys have it, sorry I know I was suppose to have it out since last week, but my brother decided to surprise me by dragging my dumbass out to Lake Tahoe for a few days, and spent our time chilling at the best bar in Nevada, Cabo Wabo Cantina.**

**Otherwise thank you guys so much I hope you guys enjoyed it, cringed about it, laughed about it, overall just feel for it.**

**Now if you don't mind, I gotta debate on my next either Lincoln or Lucy based one shot, or Lars and Linka based one shot.**

**This has been your good boy Tobi Yaza, signing off no jutsu. =3**

**Oh god please kill me for logging off in the most cringy manner to this date.**


End file.
